1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus, particularly, to an optical operating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of flat panel display technology, more and more electronic products have a screen. In these electronic products, many products are operated by moving the cursors in the screens. Generally, two typical operating apparatuses, i.e., resistive operating apparatus and capacitive operating apparatus, are used to move the cursor in the screen. Because the resistive operating apparatus has low sensitivity, in practical application, the resistive operating apparatus is prone to suffer too much pressure and tends to be damaged. In addition, the capacitive operating apparatus has high price, and is easy to cause operating error because of electrostatic force or humidity.
Furthermore, a conventional joystick is used as an operating apparatus for operating video game. Recently, an operating apparatus capable of being controlled by feet of an user is developed. The feet of the user are placed on the operating apparatus, and a pressure change of the feet can be sensed. According to the sensed pressure change, the operating apparatus controls a role in the video game doing a corresponding operation motion. However, the operating apparatus still belongs to resistive operating apparatus or capacitive operating apparatus.